Multiple kitchen tools are known, many of them small electrical appliances for the purpose of producing beverages, in particular juices or fruit extracts.
There are known squeezers and liquefiers for which there is a widely known body of patent and market literature.
Squeezers for domestic use normally comprise a recipient inside of which there is a juicing cone that normally rotates, against which the fruit is extracted by force while the juice falls by gravity through a filter that may be on the base of the recipient.
Liquefiers relate in general to devices comprising a recipient on the base of which there are slicing or crushing elements so that after the fruit is crushed centrifugal filtering takes place through the action of a perimeter filter.
Liquefiers also relate to electrical appliances comprising a jar-shaped beaker on the base of which there are rotating blades that crush everything introduced into the beaker, the resulting mix being then filtered by the user.
Recently some tubular-shaped devices have been developed for this type of liquefier, which incorporate filtration elements and are attached to the perimeter area so that when said tubes fill up with the product, a fruit for example, the rotating blades crush it and it would be then filtered through the filtering elements of said tubes by centrifuging.
Patent WO2009/098368 is an example of the above, as its object comprises a tubular element appropriate for insertion into a liquefier of the aforementioned type inside of which a filtering element is located.
Patent US2006/0124536 likewise relates to a tubular object appropriate for being inserted into a liquefier of the beaker type with blades on the base, said tube having perforations on its sides, with the jar divided into two cavities, one internal influenced by blades, and the other outside of said tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,019 likewise relates to a tubular filter appropriate for being attached to a liquefier of the beaker type with blades on the base that establish a cavity in which the blades act, and an outer cavity.
All of these patents are based on a tubular element having open top and bottom portions so that, if the tube is removed after crushing, the remnants of the crushed fruit would be splattered in the juice, which would render the filtering performed useless.
Consequently the beverage produced must be served from the tube and, therefore, the crushed remnants are still inside the liquefier, creating the risk of spillage or dripping when pouring.
Another drawback of this system is that there is no way of compacting the crushed remnants so as to be able to completely extract the juice from a fruit and, even though sticks or spoons may be inserted, the presence of the blades interferes with the pressing operation and, furthermore, since the remnants cannot be removed, a remnant will always be left at the bottom and there will not be any other way to extract the remaining juice.
Furthermore, given that the tube of the described patents must be left fixed to the base of the liquefier and there are different models, different tubes will likewise be needed, that will require preparing more moulds, with the resulting cost increase, and be a drawback for the user who, when changing liquefiers, should also change this accessory.